Maybe You've Changed
by BethXUchiha14
Summary: Sasuke has taken Sakura to his teams hideout and claims she is his property now. What will happen between the two?..Will anything happen at all? FIRST READING-WORTHY STORY FROM ME! :D kekeke :3 3
1. Impossible

A/N: HI! IT'S 11 PM! I'm wide awake and ready to gooooo :D So… I have epically failed on any fanfics I've tried to write so this time, I am going to just try my hardest to please all of you! Special thanks to so many fanfic people that have brought me so much inspiration: Misery's-Toll, xfucktheglasses, SasuSaku Forever and Ever (omfg 3) and many moreeeeeee :D So.. erm,, anyways,, let's try out this new fanfic, ne? –Koala-chan

**Chapter 1: Impossible**

"**Where are we? What the hell is going on…dust has only just began.."**

**Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap**

**"NARUTO, NO!" The jade-eyed woman yelled.**

**It was too late. **_**She was too late**_**. She didn't do **_**anything**_** but stand and just **_**stare**_** with wide eyes… **

**Her. Best. Friend…**

Was…

_**G**_

_**O**_

_**N**_

_**E…..**_

"N-Naruto… wha- no..I-I…what have I done?" Sakura whispered to the lifeless form of her "brother".

The Worst Part Of This All?

He was killed.. by none other than **Uchiha Sasuke**.

U **C** _H _I **H** _A _S **A** _S _U** K**_ E_

**Sakura was feeling so many emotions all at once.. she didn't have any idea what to do.** –Smash, burn, love, cry, run- _What?_ Apple- green eyes hardened at the thought of the last 2 ideas. How could she run? She was.. _**T.R.A.P.P.E.D**_. She couldn't move..

"S-Sakur-ra..c-chan.." Said a rough yet soothing voice… sadness and regret laced throughout the spoken words."

Sakura's head shot up as she heard her 'brothers' voice. Light raindrops began falling.

"**N-Naruto?" Said girl asked quietly.** Sakura took in the blurry yet clear vision of Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura-chan.." Stunning blue eyes held guilt in them for the girl who sat on the ground, clutching his corpse like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry…"

"I- I'm not.." The girl replied. _Such a lie, Sakura-chan..you're crying on the inside.. I know it.. _The young boy said to himself in his mind.

"Naruto.. how come I can't feel you? You're so.. cold." Sakura said almost hesitantly.

"Because, Sak.. I'm with him now. And he feels when it's time to let go, we have to let go." Naruto said cautiously. Thunder was in the distance..

"_Who, Naruto? Who?" _Sakura asked with strength in her voice. Naruto's eyes lit up a bit.

"I'm with God." Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura's eyes widened at this information.

"B-but, Naruto.. I can see you." She stuttered.

"I know Sakura-chan.. it's because this is my only chance to say goodbye." Ocean blue eyes softened remarkably at the person in front of him. She was crying.. she hadn't cried for_ 7 years…_

"N-NO! Naruto.. I don't *sniffle* want you to leave me here! Alone! Stay with me! PLEASE!" Sakura yelled, her voice growing louder with each sob that came out of her delicate mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.. I have to leave.."

Sakura let the hot tears stream down her face now. She then lunged at Naruto and embraced him in a huge hug. Kissing Naruto's cheek, she decided to speak up.

"I love you so much Naruto-nii san" Sakura cried into his jacket.

"I love you too, Sakura-nee chan" Kissing the top of her head, Naruto sadly pulled away from her warm embrace. He gave her one last big smile and with the wave of his hand, he was gone.

Sakura started to shake violently. She felt her knees begin to give out. Falling onto her scraped up knees, Sakura yelled in frustration, sadness, love,.. all that she could muster up. It was raining hard by now, and her yells were covered and inaudible… or so she thought. The heartbroken blossom let out al her tears and sobbed violently.. hoping that she too, could join her best friend.

-~Raindrops fill the air with more sadness we could ever think of~-

Heart ache and despair-filled sobs and cries. That was what Sasuke heard. Running back to where he had killed his best friend. Hopping onto a branch to survey the area where the battle had taken place, he spotted pink. And red. Squinting for a better view, Sasuke noted that it was his ex-teammate- Sakura. She was crying –Tch. What a surprise-. He strained to listen over the rain.

"_Why? Why did he kill you..Why, dammit? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" _Sakura yelled. Her beautiful jade eyes were shut so tight that nothing could pry them open at the moment.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked toward the sobbing girl. Before he got close enough to where she could hear him, he took in her appearance. She had a red vest that tightened a bit around her upper chest area. A tan skirt with black biker shorts underneath. Tall black open-toed boots with mud on them.. shoulder length pink hair and a red Konohagakure headband tied tightly on the top of her head.

Something caught his eye. On her left arm was a tattoo. An ANBU tattoo, nonetheless. Hn.

Walking towards her more, he saw her stiffen. Slowley, her eyes began to open- gorgeous ocean green eyes staring up at him as if he was a ghost…

Cautiously, she opened her mouth to speak- instead closing it.

"I suppose you want to kill me now, ne Sakura?" The way he said her name.. it was delicate and soft. Very strange for Sasuke.

"What has been done..has been done. You took away the only prescious thing I had left in this world.. and just.. simply killed him without a reason. But..i'm not shallow like you. I will not take away a life just for revenge.. revenge is useless. Nothing is accomplished in the end." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke hn'ed and spoke once again at the fallen girl in front of him.

"I had a reason for killing the dobe." The Uchiha Prodigy said confidently.

"Oh? And that would be…?" Sakura asked.

"He…took something from me. Stole it." The raven haired male confirmed.

"What exactly did Naruto- nii steal from you?" She asked worriedly.

"It's none of your business, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed. "You haven't changed one bit.. I try to find out information and you push me as far as you can." She murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Your coming with me, by the way." Sasuke said.

"W-wait, what? Why would I go with you?" She asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"Because you have no say in the matter. You belong to me now." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura didn't have a good feeling about this…

A/N: It is now 2:16 a.m and I am uber tired… OHMYGOOOSSHHH! I felt so horrible killing Naruto! I love him! (Like a brother) And..just..nehhhh! *Cries* God this was a horrible first chapter..How did you guys like the chappie? If you want me to write more, then let me know! But I have to get at least 5 reviews saying to continue before I actually take action and do it. I love you all.. if you hated the chap then let me know, 'kay?

Love always, Beth

KOALA-CHAN *OUT* 3


	2. And I'm Here Why?

A/N: It is 2:39 pm over here in Cali.. I felt that I was being selfish, only leaving you guys one chapter to read. So here I am, currently writing another chapter. I sure hope it's worth it!

Special thanks to my first reviewer: **Kel-Bell77! :D **** Arigatou Gozaimasu! 3 IFLY! **

**And also thanks to Monica! :) and all you people out there who favorite my story: gives cookies xD**

**-3-3-**

**Chapter 2: And I'm Here…Why?**

"_**No longer the **__**lost**__**.. no longer the same. I can see you starting to break…"**_

**Give Me A **_**Sign**_** – Breaking Benjamin**

"**Sasuke, I am **_**not**_** your property." Sakura hissed with annoyance in her voice. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched upwards.**

"**Hn? Would you like to tell that to your mother?" Sasuke said, a smirk obviously in the corner of his mouth. Sakura formed a nasty glare, directing it right at the teme in front of her.**

"**My **_**mother**_**? She..she's been dead for 2 months now." Sakura was getting worried now.. what the hell did Sasuke know that she didn't?**

"**Your kaa-san and I made a deal the day before she died. I was in Konoha, but the useless ninjas there didn't even notice my very presence."  
Irritated, Sakura fought the urge to yell at him.**

"**What deal?" Said the girl.**

"**She wanted me to protect you, so I got to keep you as a hostage of some sorts in exchange." The onyx eyed man replied.**

"**Why..would she do that? I can take care of myself. I'm not 12 anymore, Sasuke." His name felt so incomplete without the 'kun' at the end.**

"**Because she cared for you. And just because you have grown doesn't mean you've become stronger." Sakura was pissed now. First, keeping a secret from her, now calling her weak?**

"**I. Am. Not. WEAK!" Sakura's anger consumed her, making her normally soothing green chakra now blood red in her veins. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch, she lunged at Sasuke.**

**Dodging the attack easily, Sasuke pulled out his katana. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't even **_**dare **_**kill her, Sakura threw a senbon at the Sharingan wielder. Running to a rock, Sakura punched it. Hard. The rock easily broke into tiny pieces and Sakura infused chakra threads to her fingertips. Pointing to the little rocks her chakra flew towards them and struck them, giving Sakura full control of moving the tiny earth pieces. **

**Sakura pulled her hands together to make it look as if she was praying. Then, she thrusted her hands out towards Sasuke. Easily dodging the rocks, Sasuke leapt into a tree and jumped with incredible speed towards Sakura. The girl smirked and Sasuke had a confused look on his face.. well, his inner did. Pulling back her arm and infusing chakra into her now fisted hand, Sakura thrust her arm forward to Sasuke's face as hard and fast as she could. Sasuke didn't know what was going on until his back hit a large rock and the air was knocked out of him. **

**His breath was coming back to him, but slowly. It was only when he revered his breath that he heard very soft (almost in-audible) footsteps walking towards him. Opening one eye, Sasuke saw his attacker. Sakura was grinning. Sitting up, Sasuke glared at her.**

"**Go ahead. Try to take me." Sakura said with confidence. Taking it as a challenge, Sasuke didn't even let her take back the words she said courageously. Flashing behind her, Sasuke hit that vital spot on the back of her neck, knocking her out easily just like that night seven years ago.**

**-o.O-**

** "**_**Ow…**_**" Sakura thought as she sat up. Her head was throbbing, her neck especially. Opening her apple green eyes, Sakura gasped. Feeling a presence next to her, she turned to her right. It was a man with silver hair. He looked like a shark with those weird pointy teeth. Smiling at her with a creeper smile (hehe..) Sharky spoke.**

"**Hi, lil' lady. My names Suigetsu. What's your name?" He said politely. Sakura raised her eyebrow.**

"**My name is Sakura. Where am I?" Sakura asked cautiously. Suigetsu now had a bored expression on his face. "Oh, we're in Emo King's evil layer." **

"**Emo King? Evil Layer? Nani?" Sakura was confused. Who was he talking about? And what kind of gay- wad had an evil layer? Suigetsu laughed, loud and obnoxious but loveable. "Sasuke. He looks so emo all the time, so that's his nickname. And this is our underground hideout, but Sasuke is the leader, so we call it his evil layer." Sakura stifled a laugh.**

"**So.. when can I leave?" Sauigetsu's face fell. He sighed. "Your apparently Emo King's property; or so I was told. He wants me watching you until he gets here. I highly doubt he'll ever let you leave." Sakura was shocked at the news.. why would Sasuke keep her here forever? Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Suigetsu got the message. **

"**C'mon Cherry, I'll show you around. You'll be here for quite a while, so it'd be best you know your way around here, ne?" Sakura nodded. Lifting the sheets off of her body she froze. "**_**WHATTHEHELL?" **_**Sakura screamed. Sakura was only in her biker shorts and no vest on. Which meant only her chest bindings. What. The. Crap? Suigetsu's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing.**

"**Um, i'll get out so you can change. Theres fresh womens clothing in the drawers over there." Suigetsu said, pointing to a large red dresser. Sakura nodded, still panicking. Suigetsu hurried towards the door and slipped out of the room, waiting in the hallway. Sakura hopped out of the bed she was in and walked to the dresser. She picked out a black t-shirt and a purple vest. She also put on purple skinny jeans (This may be in the ninja world, but I am having her wear modern clothes! Meh! xD) and black and white high tops, tucking the pants into the shoes. Combing her hair with the brush she found in her pack, she headed out the door. Running to catch up with Suigetsu, she saw a flash of white. **

**Stopping in her tracks, she turned. A large man with spiked orange hair stood behind her. His t-shirt was white so that was what she saw in the 'flash'. "Um..hi." She said. "Hello." The man said back. Sauigetsu came up behind Sakura and spoke to the guy. "Oh! Hey, Juugo. This is Sakura, Sasuke's new property or something like that." Sakura fumed and turned to Suigetsu. "What. Was. **_**That**_**?" Sakura hissed. Suigetsu's eyes got large. "U-um, n-nothing! " Sakura rolled her eyes. Turning back to the sunset color haired man, Sakura stuck out her hand. Smiling softly, Juugo took her hand and shook it lightly. "I am Juugo. Nice to meet you." **

"**Same to you" Sakura said politely. "Well, c'mon Sakura, we got a lot of ground to cover." Said Mr. Shark. (Heh..)**

"**Oh ok, well nice meeting you Juugo-san." Sakura waved byw to Juugo and walked behind Suigetsu. Their tour didn't last very long. Only a couple of rooms and things needed to be shown to Sakura so by the time they reached Suigetsu's room, the tour was done. **

"**Well, I assume you know your way back. It's not very far." Sakura nodded and waved good bye, not forgetting to say a thank you before she walked off. It was dark and quiet in the hideout. Only the dim candles lit the hallways. Sakura walked slowly and took light steps, not wanting to bother anyone. Sakura passed door, after door and soon she got worried. She finally found her bedroom door and opened it with a sigh. Walking in she turned on the light (Yay for electricity in the Evil Layer!). Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. **

**There in a dark blue bed was Sasuke reading a book with only a candle next to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Sakura stepped back one footstep.**

"**S-sorry, thought this was my room." Sakura uttered. "Well, as you can see, it's not." Sasuke stated. Rolling here forest green eyes, Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I said I was sorry, you don't have to be all sarcastic and stuff."**

"**Hn. Whatever." Said a bored looking Sasuke. He turned back to his book and continued reading until a voice interrupted him. "Whatcha readin'?" Asked a curious Sakura. Sasuke showed her the cover. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "…**_**To Kill A Mockingbird…**_** What's it about?"**

"**It's about a man being accused of rape just because he is not Caucasian." Sasuke stated. Sakura walked towards Sasuke and sat on the bed next to him. He scooted closer to the wall, as if she was going to punch him again or something. "Oh, calm down, I'm not gonna bite your or anything. Well, unless I get attacked, I won't." Sakura corrected. Sasuke rolled his eyes. With a sigh Sakura started to talk. "Sorry." Sakura said. **

"**For…?"**

"**For punching you, baka. I didn't mean to make it that hard."**

"**Hn."**

"**Wow, I see your vocabulary has improved by a million percent" The blossom said sarcastically.**

"**Hn."**

"**Is that all you ever say?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Your going to get slapped."**

"**Tch."**

"**OHMYGOD! It's the apocalypse, Emo King has spoken something other than that stupid two letter word!" Sakura said mock-shockingly.**

"**Don't you have something better to do than mock me?" **

"**Mm..Nope."**

"**Go find something to do."**

"**Nah, I think I'll stay here and annoy you."**

"**You're annoying."**

"**Thank youuuuu Captain EmoKing Obvious!"**

"**Sakura.." Sasuke said softly.**

"**Y-yeah?" **

"**Go to bed."**

"**I don't know where my room is." She said.**

"**Through that door" Sasuke said, pointing to a door that connected with another room.**

"**Oh. Thanks." Sakura walked toward it and opened it, revealing her room. She waved and muttered a soft "Night" to Sasuke, who replied with an equally-soft "Goodnight, Sakura."**

**Ya' know? It would've been a crap load better if I actually spent some time **_**thinking **_**about this chapter. Instead, I filled it with retarded stuff and useless conversations. But, hey, that's how I roll **** Chapter 3 should come out soon as well.. but I want to think that one through. Send me some suggestions on what you want me to include in the story. See you next time, lovers! (Wait, wut?)**

**Ja ne!**

**Love, Koala-chan (Beth) 3**


End file.
